Fate Alternate Reality
by Moogle Hunter
Summary: A different version of the what happen in the end of the fifth Holy Grail War and the aftermath. OC x Saber(Prototype) and Hakunon x Archer (Fate/Extra). What can I say, there are too little fanfic about my favorite ship, so I decide to make one and this is also to vent my frustration for not getting Saber Prototype in GO. Disclaimer : I own nothing except for my own plot and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is Holy Grail…?" I gaped, looking at the big floating chalice that kept pouring out black mud.

"Tsk. This grail is corrupted too. Fall back, Master. I'll smash that thing." Archer summoned Kanshou and Bakuya.

"But-" I opened my mouth to protest.

"This is not the time to make a wish. The black mud will destroy everything it touches!" Archer yelled as he jumped engaging the mud. "Rin, take care of my idiot master."

"Eh? Ha?!" Rin gaped.

'_Then, what about my wish…'_ I clenched my fist.

"Sakuya, there's no time standing here. We're going to the bank before the mud reaches us." Rin urged.

"But!"

"Hurry up!" Rin snapped, unaware of the mud that has slithered right behind her.

"Watch out!" I pushed her out of the way. _'If that touches me, the two of us will die.'_ My mind quickly turn as I use magic to push another soul out my body.

*Stab*

Piercing pain shot through my body, the mud likes tentacle pierces through my chest. "Not…Yet…" I coughed up blood. Using my last strength, I transfer my command seals to her, Kishinami Hakuno-san. _'My role…is…over.'_ I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness.~"~

"SAKUYA!" Rin yelled in horror as she saw Sakuya suddenly split into two and one of them was stabbed by the mud.

Her shout is heard by Archer. The servant quickly turns back to check his master and Rin, but only to be shocked by the scene. "No…way…" He muttered. The stabbed Sakuya quickly activates another magic and collapsed after that.

On the other side, Archer is running back to his master's supposed safe zone, but in his mind only one thought running through, 'Why is she here?'

She, Kishinami Hakuno. His previous master in another Holy Grail war. She was supposed to be an NPC made according to the data of the real Kishinami Hakuno. An irregular that had already been deleted by Moon Cell. So, how can she appear here? With a body no less… no, that's not a body. That's just a materialized spirit much like a Heroic Spirit does. But why and how could she possess his current master. Is it because his current master is somehow her ancestor or predecessor or they are linked in a way or another, considering how much they look alike.

"Master." Archer landed on the ground. "What…" His eyes widened.

"Sa-Sakuya… What…How come… Which one is Sakuya?" Rin panicked, looking at the two fainted females.

Archer's current master's appearance has changed completely. Instead of long wavy brown hair like his previous master, her long hair is as black as night. Not only that even her face has changed into a completely different person. There's nothing alike with his previous master, even her faint lingering magic also changed. Another thing that captures his attention is the command seals that are carved in his previous master's hand.

"Hnnn…." Hakuno groaned before opening her eyes. "Sa-Sakuya-chan" She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Hakuno…" Archer breathed out.

Hakuno turns her head, finding Archer is staring at her. She can clearly see a lot of emotions reflected in his eyes. "Archer…" She whispered. How much she yearns to see her beloved again.

"Archer! Behind you!" Rin's warning snapped them out of their daze.

Archer quickly slashes the approaching mud.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but ask them later. We must deal with that first." Hakuno regained her composure.

"I know. Let's go" Archer too composed himself again. _'Right. First, we need to destroy that thing. Everything else will come later.'_

"Rin, can you heal Sakuya-chan?" Hakuno turned to the confused Rin.

"Mou… I don't know what's happening anymore. You better explain clearly later." Rin said as she pulled out her gems.

But, no matter how hard they fight, the grail won't stop pouring the black mud. "Archer, use your Noble Phantasm." Hakuno said.

"If I were to use that, you'll disappear." Archer argued. Using Noble Phantasm required a lot of mana supply from the master. He finally meets her again, there's no way he'll let her slips out again.

"Don't worry. I won't disappear. I promise." Hakuno smiled. Yes, Sakuya has supplied part of her mana to herself everyday. That's why she can materialized her body.

"But-"

(A/N: You can listen to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST-Gather Starlight~Starlight Breaker)

Suddenly magic circle appears beneath Sakuya's body. "Wh-what's going on now?" Rin shielded her eyes from the gust formed around the magic circle. A book flies out from rubbles near them, floating right above floating Sakuya. The book opens and the pages are turning with incredible speed.

"System activated." Mechanical voice came out from the book.

"W-wha"

"Magic circuits scan complete."

"Magic circuits condition all green."

"Magic circuits connection complete."

"Synchro percentage 100%."

"Link complete."

"Excellion Palladias, activate." Sakuya said softly.

"ignition." Magical energy gathers around her, enveloping her in half sphere and suddenly bursts out, creating pillar of light. As the light dissipates bit by bit. They can see Sakuya's clothes have changed a little bit. She still wears her turtleneck sleeveless tank top and shorts. But now topped with long white sleeveless hoodie coat with blue lining. She's also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of knee high combat boots. When her eye opened, they were not the brown doe eyes like they used to see, instead her eyes are clear azure, the color of sky.~"~

'_I can feel the power is welling up inside me.'_ When I opened my eyes, the pillar of light has completely disappeared. I softly land on the ground. The Grimoire is floating on my right hand. The black mud attacks again. I hold out my left hand, creating a magic circle which deflects the mud. "Nifelheim." Icicles formed around me and shot towards the mud, freezing it. But there still a large part of liquid mud.

'_I must destroy the core.'_ I narrowed my eyes. Another bigger magic circle appears on the ground few steps ahead of me. "Servant summoning."

"Summoning." The magic circle glows brighter and brighter.

"Come, my servant." The wind picks up, creating a small whirlwind around the magic circle.

The wind finally dies down and standing in front of me is a familiar red figure…. And another hooded servant. _'Are… how come two of them came out, when it's supposed to be only one.'_ I blinked.

"Which master summoned a needless servant like me." The red figure spoke in a familiar manner and voice. "…That's what I want to say. But this is the first time I have been summoned while facing a corrupted grail." He leered. The hooded figure beside him is staring at the Grail

"Sorry, Archer-san. I'll explain later, and you are….a saber… right?" I asked the hooded figure.

"Yes. I am Saber." The hooded figure turned to me

"Are you my….master….?" Archer-san trailed off as he looked back at us. "Oi oi oi. What kind of joke is this?" Archer-san frowned.

"T-there are two Archers…" Rin gaped.

"That's why I told you explanation will come later. Besides, your first word is supposed to be 'You've grown up.' Archer-san….no, I should call you Super Maid-san." I smiled.

"That name… How did you…" Archer-san looked at me. Realization finally dawns on him. "You are…"

"Looks like you still remember." I smiled.

"Haa… I draw the short stick again." He sighed.

"Wait… aren't you a little mean." I pouted.

"That was just a joke, Sakuya. You really have grown up." He smiled slightly. "Then, what should we handle that, Master?" He smirked.

"I'll support from here. Archer-san and Saber-san, destroy the grail." I said.

"Roger, Master." They replied.

"Nifelheim." This time more icicles are formed. I aim them to the attacking mud, preventing it from hindering them. Saber-san quickly reaches the grail and destroys the chalice, while Archer-san use Caladbolg to destroy the exposed core completely. The mud slowly recedes, leaving no trace of it at all. The only evidence of it was the destroyed properties around us.

"Good…work…" I suddenly felt all my strength left me and my consciousness is fading. _'Still…need…to…explain.'_

* * *

This is my first fanfic in Fate Series, the idea has stuck in my head for a long time, so I decide to write it.

Please forgive me for the spelling mistakes and grammar, because English isn't my native language.

Please R&R

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good…work…" Sakuya swayed and fainted. Archer' a.k.a Super Maid-san caught her before she met the earth. (A/N: Archer = Fate/Extra. Archer' = Super Maid-san.)

"…Master, you can't just faint like this. You still need to explain to us." Archer' sighed. Sakuya's transformation has come undone and her book has fallen to the ground, picked up by Saber.

"Let's go to Sakuya-chan's house first. I'll explain what I know." Hakuno spoke up.

"Then I am going too. I have a lot of questions, especially about you and those two Archers." Rin huffed. ~"~

* * *

Now. They are seated on the sofas in the living room. Hakuno is taking a look at the storage, given their last conversation was, _'Storage room, effigy for you.'_

In the living room, Rin is looking back and forth at the two Archers. Somehow the atmosphere is quite awkward.

"It feels weird seeing another me." Archer' sighed.

"Agree. We always got to draw short stick." Archer nodded.

"You said it. I have a lot of questions to ask, but my master is still asleep. Yare yare, even though she understood the situation the most, at least I think so. But, I never thought I would be summoned again, by a same master no less." Archer' said.

"You-"

"Sorry for the wait." Hakuno came back to the living room.

"Master, are you alright?" Archer asked.

"I am fine." She smiled.

"Your body…" Rin pursed her lips.

"Ah, Sakuya prepared an effigy for me. For now, this will be my body." Hakuno said.

"I see… Then, can you start explaining about this situation?" Rin flicked her hair.

"By the way, Saber. Can you take off your hood. It feels weird talking to a person whom I don't know the face." Archer' told him.

"Ah. My apology." Saber took off his hood, causing gasps of surprise from the others.

"Sa-Saber?" Rin pointed at him.

"Yes. I am Saber." Saber nodded.

"No. That's not what I mean. You… Aren't you a girl?" Rin gaped.

"Girl? I am sure I was born and raised as a man." Saber blinked.

"But, you are…" King Arthur. The last word stuck in her throat.

"Did you mistake me for someone else?" Saber asked.

"Saber, is your true name, by chance is Arthur?" Archer' looked at him.

"Yes. That's true. My True Name is Arthur Pendragon, the King of Britain." Saber affirmed.

"The King Arthur I know is a girl." Archer' knitted his brows.

"I see… so, this world's Arthur is a girl." Saber muttered.

"This world…?" They repeated the word.

"Yes. The girl Saber you know and I share the same past and legend with me, but we are different person. You can say I am King Arthur from different world." Saber said.

"It's getting more and more complicated." Rin sighed.

"Agreed. Well, the most important point is she and he are different person. That much is certain." Archer' sighed.

"Then, don't tell me you and her also came from different world." Rin raised her brows.

"Maa, you could say it like that." Archer nodded.

"The question is, how did you two come here. Saber aside, he might have to do with the summon system master used. But, you two…" Archer' looked at them.

"If it's about that, I'll explain." Hakuno finally spoke up.

"My name is Kishinami Hakuno and I was a winner of a Holy Grail War in my world. My contracted servant at that time is Archer. Our war was done inside virtual reality. We enter the cyberspace and participate in the war."

"The cyberspace we entered was not in Earth. It was in Moon." Archer supplied.

"Moon?" The others blinked.

"Aah... in the Moon, there is a massive collection of photonic crystal that comprises a giant supercomputer of sorts. We call it Moon Cell. The Moon Cell is the Holy Grail." Archer' explained.

"Wait a minute. Then it's different from the grail we destroyed just now." Rin knitted her brows.

"Yes. Actually rather than getting Moon Cell itself, we gain the right of using Moon Cell after we win the war. And the war itself is different. In our world, each participant will enter arena and have one on one battle, the last one standing will be the winner of the war." Hakuno said.

"Then how can it grant a wish then?" Rin frowned.

"Those two are still wish granting device but, since Moon Cell and the Holy Grail are fundamentally different, so the way of using them is also different. Maa, there's no need to think too hard. In the first place we also don't really know the true nature of the Holy Grail." Archer said.

"True…nature?" Saber muttered softly as he tries to remember something. Something that seems to be missing from his memories.

"What's wrong, Saber?" Archer' asked the dazed Saber.

"No… nothing. I was just thinking too much." Saber shook his head.

"But unlike the life and death battle royal here. Your war is quite tame." Archer' said.

"I wonder about that. The losers of the war will be deleted from cyber space and their real body will be eliminated as well." Archer sneered.

"Haaa…. No matter where is it, the nature of the Holy Grail war is still like that. Ruthless." Archer' sighed.

"I'll continue my story. As the winner of the war, I was granted to use the Moon Cell. But at the same time, the Moon Cell recognized me as invalid data." Hakuno took a deep breath.

"Invalid data? Bug?" Archer' narrowed his eyes.

"The reason being, I was just an NPC which somehow gained awareness."

"NPC? You mean, you aren't…." RIn looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes. I am not a human. I was an NPC made according to the data of the real Kishinami Hakuno, who is in hibernation due to brain disease. But strangely enough, in the preliminary round Moon Cell approved me to join the war. My wish at that time is to learn about myself since I didn't remember everything. But in the end, I was deleted due to being invalid data, since it took time to delete me due to the contradiction caused by the frozen body in the real world. I have time to enter my wish, to know the truth about me and send the information of my other half to Rin." Hakuno said.

"Me?" Rin pointed to herself.

"The Rin in my world." Hakuno smiled. "And I thought that will be the end of me. But, the next time I woke up, I was in some kind of dark place. I keep calling for someone but no one answers me, until one day I heard a reply."

"I see, the one replied to you is…"

"Yes. It was Sakuya-chan. The moment Sakuya-chan replied my calling, an exit appeared in that dark place. I thought I would get out from that place only to find I was inside Sakuya-chan's body." Hakuno finished.

"I understand how you entered Sakuya's body. But how do you explain about her appearance. She looked exactly like you." Rin said.

"This is only my hypothesis, it might be part of me still connected to the Moon Cell and at that time I wish if I had a body, that might be the cause how her appearance changed to be like me. Rather, that's the only plausible explanation." Hakuno gripped her hands tightly. "And as for Archer being summoned here is because of my wish too."

"This is really unbelievable…" Rin put her hand on her forehead.

"But, Master. Are you sure you didn't wish for personality change. How come she behave differently after she separated from you?" Archer asked his master.

"Personality change? I thought she's still the same as 10 years ago." Archer' frowned.

"No, she's definitely different. she was really handful, so haughty, arrogant, selfish, easily throwing tantrum and egoist." Archer described.

"You sure you are talking about Sakuya? How come I feel like you are talking about Rin." Archer' sweatdropped.

"Hey, how rude. I am a Tohsaka. A Tohsaka is always elegant." Rin snapped.

"But Archer' is correct. I don't think she has those personalities. At least, my first impression of her." Saber chimed in.

"But handful is an exact word how to describe her, and I am afraid she'll be getting more handful to handle." Archer' sighed.

"Sakuya-chan originally is a gentle girl. The reason her personality change is because of me." Hakuno bit her lip.

"You?" Archer knitted his brows.

"Yes. Think about it. You were possessed by another soul, because of that, your original appearance changed and then that soul's feeling influences your own. Sakuya's change is because she was trying to protect herself and draw boundary between her and me." Hakuno said.

"But, that doesn't mean she has to change her personality…. I see… it was my fault, huh…" Archer mocked himself.

"I see. I have a grasp of it." Archer' nodded.

"What do you mean? I don't understand at all." Rin frowned.

"Because I didn't see her as Hisaki Sakuya." Archer said.

"Haaaa?"

"Truth to be told. When I first saw her, the first thing I blurted out was 'You are alive.', given the same appearance they had. And I subconsciously treat her as such. She might have noticed from the start, that's why she tried to instill she wasn't her. She know she'll be treated as Hakuno, if she had done something Hakuno-like no matter how small it was, that's why the drastic change in personality. How pathetic, I couldn't even face my master properly…." He sighed forlornly.

"This is Sakuya we are talking about. If you apologize to her, she'll definitely forgive you. Though there might be a consequence, she's just unpredictable like that." Archer' sweatdropped at the last sentence.

"...Anyway, I understood most of the situation already. It's already late. It's time for me to go home." Rin stood up and stretched her hands up.

"You are going home now?!" Hakuno blinked.

"Of course. I'll come back tomorrow. I need time to process this information." She sighed.

"But, it's already late and it's dangerous." Hakuno frowned.

"She's right, Rin. It's better for you to stay here. Besides, we might need your help in case something happened." Archer' agreed.

"….That's true... Fine. I'll stay for the night." Rin gave in.

"I'll arrange the guest room." Archer' stood up.

"You knew her house well." Rin blinked at Archer' natural host like movement.

"Didn't I tell you, I was summoned by her 10 years ago." Archer' said.

"You did say that…Wait… 10 years ago… the fourth Holy Grail War…" Rin stared at him wide eyed.

"Aaahh… But she didn't participate in it. I was summoned here coincidentally, at that time the war has begun and she herself refused to enter the war." Archer' explained.

"Hmm… Then why did she suddenly enter the war this time?" Rin blinked, she didn't understand. It might be because she now has a wish to be granted.

"She might be, probably, no certainly entered this war to grant her wish." Archer' turned his head to Hakuno. The said female nods her head confirming the suspicion.

"Haa? She entered a war for another people wish?!" Rin's jaw dropped. "Unbelievable. She risked her life to grant another person wish." Rin felt like she's going to have headache.

"She's unprecedented. That's our master." Archer' said as he had given all hope concerning his master.

"Pfftt…." Saber is trying his best to hold his laugh. That's indeed true. He had never seen a master like this. Back then in his world, all the people had their own wish when they entered the war. The exception was his second master, because she didn't participate willingly. But his third master is really unprecedented, entering a war to grant another person's wish.

"By the way, I just remember this." Rin said suddenly causing everyone attention focused on her.

"The war has ended because we had destroyed the grail. So why are you all still here?" Rin blinked.

"Usually we are sent back to the Thrones of Heroes." Archer' put his hand on his chin. "Might it be the summoning is done differently?" Archer blinked.

"Sakuya might know something. Let's ask her tomorrow." Rin sighed. She's too tired to process another unbelievable information. Thus, they bid each other good night and rest in their respective room.

* * *

Characters Introduction

Master name : Hisaki Sakuya

Servant : Archer'(Emiya) and Saber Prototype (King Arthur)

Appearance : Hip length black hair and azure eyes (original). Waist length wavy brown hair and brown eyes (When Hakuno resided in her body)

* * *

Master Name : Kishinami Hakuno

Servant : Archer (Nameless)

* * *

Master Name : Tohsaka Rin

Servant : None

* * *

Edit: So, apparently the characters appearance in my story is quite confusing for the readers and I am sorry I didn't realize that. Thanks for loop2 for pointing it out. I will clarify it here. The OC or can be counted as readers themselves since I use first person POV, is Sakuya. Readers can freely change the name to your liking, I just happen to like this name so I used it.

So, as per suggestion, I'll make a character introduction corner for new characters appeared in the chapter they are in, in the end of the chapter though. Because I think putting it in the middle of the story will kind of ruining the story flow and quite annoying to read (at least to me), so I decided to put it in the end.

Chapter 2 is here.

The next chapter might be slower, because I write in my note first and then I type in.

This is a habit I have. I feel like the story won't be good if I don't do it like that.

Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**It's burning.**_

_**Everywhere, everything in my sight is burning.**_

_**Everywhere I look is a ruined building. The fire is consuming all.**_

_**The unforgiving red even paints the night sky with the same color.**_

_**I don't see anything aside from the ruined building. I don't hear anything except the sound of crackling fire. The black smoke is enveloping the whole city like a shroud.**_

'_**Where…is…this…?'**_

"_**Grrroooaarrrrrr…" A faint roar echoed.**_

'_**What's…that sound…?' I turned around, searching for the source.**_

_***Splash***_

_**I look down and finally notice the ground is covered by black mud.**_

_***Plop***_

_**I hear something is falling down. Not far from my spot, the black mud on the ruins falls down to the ground. But strangely, the mud slowly takes a shape of large blob. The accumulated black blob becomes bigger and bigger. Then it suddenly splits in the middle as if opening its mouth.**_

"_**GROARRRR!" This time a deafening roar comes out from its mouth.**_

'_**Ungghh…' I shut my eyes and covered my ears, hoping to tune out the horrible roar.**_

* * *

A familiar ceiling greeted me when I opened my eyes. It took me a while to recognize it. "My…room…" I sat up on my bed and covered my eye. "Are… yesterday…" Bit by bit yesterday's memories came back to me. "I see… I summoned Archer'-san." I blinked. On my nightstand, a familiar book is placed there. "Excellion Palladias." I muttered.

"Good morning, Master." The book greeted.

"Ah, now that I think about it, you can speak." I blinked.

"Yes, Master." It replied.

"Then, good morning Excellion." I smiled.

"Good morning, Master." It greeted again.

"Please take care of me, Excellion." I smiled.

"Likewise, Master."

I take a quick shower after chatting for awhile with Excellion. "Master, are you awake?" Someone knocked the door.

"Yes. I am awake." I put my hair in a low ponytail and opened the door. Coming to my view is a handsome young adult with familiar blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good morning, Master." He smiled.

I blink owlishly at him, "Saber… since when you become a man?" I asked.

"Hai?" Saber seems to blank for a moment, before he understood my question. "Master, I am the saber you summoned yesterday." He smiled.

"The saber I summoned yesterday?" I tilted my head.

"Yes."

"But, you really look like the Saber I know. It's like her gender has swapped." I said.

"Yes. You can say I am a King Arthur from another world. We are not the same person." He explained simply.

"Oohh, I see…. Are? How come you know I was talking about the girl King Arthur?" I blinked.

"Everyone was having the same reaction yesterday when I took off my hood. So, they talked about her a little bit." He chuckled.

"No wonder." I smiled.

"Let's go downstairs, Master. Breakfast is ready." Saber-san smiled.

"Just call me Sakuya. Even though I summoned you, I feel it's still better to call me by name to avoid complicated situation later." I said. "In exchange, can I call your True Name, too?" I asked the taller male.

"Of course, Sakuya." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur-san." I extended my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakuya." He shook my hand.

* * *

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." They greeted back.

"Sakuya-chan, are you alright now?" Hakuno grabbed my shoulders and checking for any leftover injury.

"I am fine. How about you?" I smiled.

"I am alright. The effigy is quite comfortable. It's good you are alright." Hakuno smiled in relief.

"Sakuya." Archer called suddenly.

"Yes?" I answered_. 'Come to think of it. This is the first time he called me by my name. Usually it's either 'You' or 'Master'. Oh, there's 'Stupid master' too… Somehow it's irritating.'_

"I am sorry. I failed as servant." He bowed 90 degree.

"Why are you apologizing? Did you eat something wrong?" I blinked.

"I am sorry for not facing you properly." He said.

"Ahh, that…. So, you knew about it." I sighed.

"Aaahh… Even though I just realized it yesterday." He said still bowing.

"Hmmmm…." I hummed and slowly walked to him. The said servant seems like won't lift his head until I finished venting my anger. _'Actually… there were times I got really angry…'_ I raised my hand and chopped his head.

"We are even now." I said.

"Eh?" The spectators are dumbfounded.

"Oww… What kind of head you have. Why is it my hand hurts so much?" I shook my hand. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I looked at them oddly. Only Archer'-san continue serving the breakfast without even batting an eye.

"…No, I know I am the one saying this but is that okay just like that?" Archer frowned.

"You let me chopped your head for free so it's even now. If you are still unsatisfied you can start crossdressing to amuse me." I sat down on the dining table.

"No no, I am fine with this." Archer said.

"Didn't I tell you she's unprecedented. Common sense won't work on her." Archer'-san said. "Today breakfast is Omurice." He put the plate on the table.

"Desert?" I asked excitedly, already ignoring the odd looks from the others.

"Custard Pudding."

"Yatta! It's my favorite. Thank you, Archer-san." I grinned.

"Itadakimasu."

"Hmmm…" I knitted my forehead.

"What's wrong? It's not to your liking?" Archer'-san asked.

"That's not it. I was just thinking how to call you two." I said looking at two archers.

"Why don't you just call them using True Name?" Arthur-san suggested.

"That-"

"KYAAAA!"

"Are, It's Rin's voice." I blinked.

"Ah." The four of them looked like they have just remembered about her.

Arriving on the second floor, we are just in time seeing something flies out from the door, crashing to the wall.

"Bwahhh!"

"Pervert!" Blushing Rin glared from the doorstep, looking down at the so called 'pervert'.

"His scream seems familiar." I muttered.

"Damn woman! Are you trying to kill me?" The pervert stood up and yelled back.

"Ah, Lancer-san/Lancer."

"Ha?" Lancer-san responded to our call.

"I think that kick just now has messes up my brain. Two Archers and Saber becomes a man…" Lancer-san closed his eyes and started murmuring incoherent words.

"Maa… Let's go downstairs and have a breakfast first." I scratched my cheek.

* * *

"Aahh… I am stuffed." Lancer-san plopped down on the sofa.

"Lancer, mind your manner." Rin frowned.

"…That sums it up." Hakuno finished her explanation.

"I think I understood most of it. But, I have one question." Lancer-san said. "How do we call them? Faker 1 and Faker 2?" Lancer-san sneered.

"We were discussing about it just now, I was thinking about using True Names, but…" Arthur-san trailed off.

"I am a Nameless Heroic Spirit. I don't have a name." Archer said.

"Archer'-san's True Name will cause a lot complicated things, so I decide just to give him a name." I said.

"Didn't they have the same names? I mean their manner and looks are the same. They must be the same person." Rin said.

"No." We answered in unison.

"Eh?"

"No matter how similar they are, they aren't the same person, though they are the same existence." I shook my head.

"Same existence yet different person…." Rin muttered.

"That's why I am thinking, Nameless can continue using 'Archer'. As for Archer-san, let's just call him Kuro-san." I smiled happily.

"Kuro-san…?"

"Hahaha! This is priceless." Lancer-san burst out laughing.

"Sakuya, change the name." 'Kuro-san' sighed.

"Then, how about Shiya…it sounds weird, Barcher (Baka Archer), Archie…nah, sounds funny, then Emishi. Ah! I know Super Mai-"

"Understood. I'll choose Kuro." Kuro-san stopped me before I could say another (ridiculous) names.

"Hahahaha! You are the best." Lancer-san is laughing until his tears came out.

"Now, it's our turn to ask. Lancer, how did you appear here? Who summoned you?" Kuro-san asked.

"That's what I want to know too. I am sure I was killed and sent back to the Throne of Heroes. But the next thing I know I was already in her room." Lancer-san said.

"Rin, don't tell me you summoned him while you were sleepwalking?" Kuro-san asked.

"There's no way I could do that. I don't even have that kind of habit. Besides, there's no command seals at all." Rin snapped back.

"There's the strange part. My body and mind acknowledge her as my master, even without command seals. It's like an instinct." Lancer-san said.

"Geeeee….."

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Lancer-san frowned.

"That" I grinned.

"Must be." Arthur-san continued.

"Love." Hakuno finished.

"You like her." We said in unison.

"There's no way I/he like(s) her/me." The people of interest slams their hands on table and pointed at each other.

"You two are in perfect synch." I laughed.

"Oi, you bastards." Lancer-san yelled.

"Maa..anyway, Lancer-san might appear here because Rin is here. Rin was Lancer-san's master. If that's true, then all servants that participated in the war were summoned back to their masters' side." I said.

"The question is 'why'. The war has finished and the grail was destroyed. There should be no more reason for us, servants to be summoned back." Archer frowned.

"Something is indeed happening, we just don't know what." Kuro-san sighed.

"….Dream?" I mumbled.

"Dream?" Hakuno asked.

"Yes. I dreamt about something yesterday, but I can't remember it. Even though it was important." I knitted my brows.

"So, you are saying this happens because of your dream? It seems like a bullshit for me." Lancer-san said.

"Not the cause, but they are connected. That's what I feel. But, since I can't even remember it, I won't know for sure." I smiled bitterly.

"We just need to stay alert for the next few days. Something might catch us off guards." Arthur-san said. All of us nod in agreement.

"My command seals!" Hakuno suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Rin turned to her.

"My command seals has disappeared." Hakuno showed us her hand. The hand that was supposed to be tattooed by glaring red command seals.

"Yesterday, it was still here." Archer said.

"It's getting more and more complicated." Rin sighed.

"Sakuya, how about you?" Kuro-san asked me about the command seals.

"It didn't appear at all when I summoned you two. Maybe because the summoning system itself is different." I blinked.

"Now you said it, Sakuya. How did you summon us?" Kuro-san asked.

"…I didn't know the detail too. At that time, I was only thinking I might be able to destroy the grail if I summoned servant. Nee, Excellion, how did you do it?" I asked the sole grimoire that might know about this.

"It was FATE system. The FATE system allows a master to summon servant per agreement of purpose between master and servant." Excellion said.

"The book talked…." Lancer-san is looking intently at Excellion.

"But, I didn't agree or anything." Kuro-san denied.

"No, you agreed." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kuro-san blinked.

"10 years ago, you promised me, you'll come if I called to you." I smiled.

"That count too?!" Kuro-san sweatdropped.

"Then, does that mean Saber also agree to your purpose?" Rin blinked, fascinated by the summoning system.

"At that time, I think I was chasing for something, so I thought I will find it here." Arthur-san knitted his forehead, seemingly trying to remember.

"Chasing something?" Hakuno blinked.

"Aaahh… Though I can't seems to remember what I was chasing. It's strange." Arthur-san said.

"Do you know, Excellion?" I asked.

"This is the first time the FATE summoning system was used. It might be a side effect. I'll keep a record for further use." Excellion said.

"But how did we maintain our form. The command seals serve as link between master and servant. It was used to supply mana from master to servant." Lancer-san said.

"If we assume we can supply mana to servants without command seals. I should have collapsed by now. Considering, I have two servants. But I didn't feel a thing. My mana is not flowing out at all." I said.

"Ah, you are right. There is no mana leaking out." Rin agreed.

"I don't feel my mana reducing at all." Hakuno nodded.

"Then, there's only one explanation." Archer smirked.

"We, servants can recover our own mana." Kuro-san said.

"That might be the only explanation left. All of this makes my migraine comes back." Rin sighed, massaging her head.

"Hmm… Arthur-san, give me your hand." I said.

"Here."

I grab his hand and pour mana to him. Trying to test if this is possible or not. "….I can receive your mana…" He said in awe.

"So, the mana transfer is still possible." I nodded. " Then next, Lancer-san, hand."

"O-ou." He obediently held his hand out to me.

"You are really a dog." Kuro-san mocked.

"Don't say dog." Lancer-san snapped back.

The moment I pour mana to him, burning sensation appears on my palm. The two of us quickly draw our hands back. "Are you okay?" Arthur-san frowned.

"Just a small burn. Nothing big." I smiled.

"Here, press it to your palm." Kuro-san is back with a cold compress.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"It looks like aside from our own master, we can't receive mana from another person." Archer narrowed his eyes.

"Sakuya-chan, why are you getting hurt again. You should treasure yourself more." Hakuno reprimanded me.

"I am fine. This is nothing." I calmed her down.

"How can it be nothing? Yesterday too, you were stabbed-Mmmph." I clasped my hand to her mouth.

"Hooo… What does she mean, Master…." Kuro-san glared at me. I can feel my back is sweating buckets.

"Nothing. If I were stabbed. How can I move today." I retorted. _'No no no, he musn't know, or else I'll have to endure his nagging.' _

"Mmmphhh! Mmmmphh!"

"No, but yesterday I saw it clearly too, you were stabbed-"

"Archer, looks like the head chop was not enough. Maybe I should try harder." I smiled at him.

"No, sorry."

"Master." I was suddenly grabbed by my back collar. In the end I have to endure his nagging for 2 hours in seiza.

"But but but"

"No buts, how many time I told you 'don't be reckless.' Why can't you listen to me."

"I agree with Ar- I mean Kuro. That was a reckless move, Sakuya." Arthur-san too frowned.

"Then, Arthur-san. will you ignore people in trouble?" I pouted.

"Of course I'll help them."

"See, I was right then. Hakuno was in pinch, and I helped her. That wasn't wrong." I said appealing to him.

"That's….certainly true…." Arthur-san hung his head.

I told you, common sense won't work on her." Kuro-san sighed. "Besides, it's already reckless enough you entered the war for another people's wish." Kuro-san frowned.

"That, actually I have my own wish to, that's why I participated in the war." I scratched my cheek.

"Your wish?" Kuro-san blinked.

"Yes. My wish can only be granted by participating the war. Since I also wished to help Hakuno, so it was counted as killing two birds with one stone." I said.

"….What kind of wish you have? Don't tell me…"

"No, it's not that. I've accepted that from long time ago. You should be clearer than anyone else. This time I only wish to meet you again. To show you I have grown up healthily. That's why I was disappointed when Archer was summoned." I pursed my lips.

"You…really…. ARE STUPID!." Kuro-san gave me a hard noggies.

"It hurts…hurts… my head…" I hit his arms. "I give….i give… I am sorry!"

I feel like my head is emitting smoke from the friction. "Are you okay?" Rin sweatdropped.

"I…I am fine…." I was lying down on the floor.

"But you are amazing too, you could tell he was not the same person." Rin praised.

"What are you talking about. It's so obvious, anyone can tell." I blinked, changing to sitting position. "Hakuno knew it too, right?" I asked the girl.

"Well, more or less?"She made a (strained) smile (and averted her eyes).

"No, I think it's only you." Rin waved her hand.

"Oi, you guys. I found something while you are playing." Lancer-san said.

"What did you find?" Rin asked her servant.

"I can't dematerialize." Lancer stated.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? It's strange." Lancer retorted.

"There are already a lot of strange things happened, so much that I think 'can't dematerialize' is possibly the most common strange thing could happen." Rin sighed.

"If that's the case, let's go shopping." I clapped my hands, happy to find another topic to escape from punishment.

"Shopping?" They blinked.

"Yes. Since they can't dematerialize, then you'll need casual attires to wander around the town. They can't possibly step outside using their servants' attire. They'll cause commotion." I said.

"That's true." Hakuno nodded.

"We'll need to fill your wardrobe too." I said.

"Eh? Mine? You don't need to." Hakuno waved her hands.

"What are you talking about? Of course I need to, you have your own room now." I blinked.

"I am staying here?" Hakuno asked timidly.

"Did you hit your head? Why are you talking nonsense right now. Of course you are staying here. Or maybe should I put you and Archer in a same room?" I smiled.

"No no no no no, there's no need to do that. I'll have my own room." She said flustered.

"But, didn't you two stay together in the war in a same room." I smirked.

"Th(That)-w(was) bec-(because)-"

"Anyway, tell me your preference." I laughed.

"Aren't we…going to shop together…?" She blinked.

"Yes. We are. but you and Archer are on the grocery team." I smiled.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!~ Sakuya-chan, that is, but I-"

"How do we explain about those two?" Rin asked refering to Archer and Kuro-san.

"They are twins. Problem solved." I said.

"Ah, there's that card." Rin sighed.

* * *

"Listen well, Archer, you have to escort Hakuno well, okay. Remember escort, not S-court." I said emphasizing the word.

"Wait wait wait. Do you think I am an S or what?" Archer sweatdropped.

"Because Archer you have no experience with women so you might do something stupid." I laughed.

"Who say I didn't have any experience?!" He countered.

"Then, tell me how many women have you dated." I said.

"I… wait, why are we talking about this now?" Archer changed the subject.

"Tsk. He escaped." I pouted.

"You did it on purpose." Rin sweatdropped, while Lancer is already on the floor laughing. ~"~

"Hmmm…."

"Do I look weird?" Arthur-san smiled wryly.

"No. it's the opposite. You look good in everything you wear, so I have hard time to decide." I smiled.

"Customer, please try this next." The saleswoman excitedly brought another outfit for him.

"No, I think it's enough." Arthur-san declined.

"It's fine, just try it on." I said.

"….I understand." He took the clothes and went back to the changing room.

"Nee, Nee-san. I have a proposal." I smiled looking at her excited face.

"What is it, dear customer?" She showed a polite smile to me.

"Hehehe, I'll buy all the outfits he tried, so give me a huge discount. In exchange from time to time I'll take him here for Nee-san to play doll-up." I smiled widely.

"Deal!" The saleswoman Nee-san grabbed my hands, her eyes are sparkling brightly.

"It's been a while I wore a suit." Arthur-san came out from the changing room, wearing black suit.

"As expected. It looks good on you." I smiled. The Nee-san beside me is already giggling and kyaa-kyaa'ing.

"Change to this. You wearing that suit will stand out. Even though it looks good on you." I chuckled lightly.

"That's indeed true." He agreed and went back to the changing room.

"Then Nee-san, please warp them all up." I said.

"Yes. Thank you very much for you patronage(deal)." Nee-san smiled.

"You sure bought a lot." Kuro-san commented as he looked at our bags.

"Kuro-san, did you finish yours?" I asked.

"Aaahh.." Kuro-san nodded, showing us his few shopping bags.

"Not enough." I complained.

"they are already enough." Kuro-san sighed.

"Not enough at all. Arthur-san, please watch our bags, I'm going to help Kuro-san choosing his clothes." I said.

"Understood." He replied.

"Wait, for now I don't want to go to that store." Kuro-san sighed.

"Why?" I blinked.

"That." Kuro-san looked at the other side. The two of us follow his line sight. We are greeted by the bickering Lancer-san and Rin. They seems not to notice the onlookers.

"They are like old married couple." I laughed.

"Agree." My servants sweatdropped.

* * *

Character Corner!

Servant Name : Lancer(Cύ Chulainn)

Master : Tohsaka Rin

* * *

Chapter 3 is here.

I hope this is to your liking.

I put hint in this chapter, I wonder how many readers can guess it.

Thank you for the alerts and follow.

Happy Reading!

Please review!


End file.
